Welcome Back to Charming
by tbergo17
Summary: Jordan McKenna thought she left charming behind once and for all. But the suspicious death of her father pulled her right back where she came from. Will she leave once she uncovers the truth about her father's death or will a member of Samcro make her stick around?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Charming.

Yeah... welcome to the place that will always find a way to suck you back in, and kill every ambition and dream you ever had.

Welcome…

I sighed as I drove by the sign that signaled the entrance into my, or what used to be, my home town. It had been years, the day I left for college I told everyone I would never come back, and I didn't, not until today; it was my father's funeral.

My father lived in Charming his whole life he even owned his own store, there was no other place in this entire world he wanted to be laid to rest, so as his oldest child I respected his wishes. Even though I didn't live anywhere close, I moved to Tennessee after high school, we still talked every day for at least an hour. I was only able to convince him to come to my neck of the woods during the holidays, but that was about it. Luckily, he had my brother, Jesse, who stayed somewhat close to home for the rest of the year.

It was only a short drive into town from the entrance sign, so there is where my thoughts about the past stalled. It was like nothing ever changed, except the people and maybe a few of the older stores closed up, it was like time was frozen here. I pulled my car to a stop in front of the family sporting goods store, there were some good memories in this place. Running my fingers down the smooth glass of the front door I smiled for the first time since I found out the news about my dad. Shutting my eyes I hope to God the door wasn't locked, I just wanted to see where it happened. My fingers slipped around the handle as I tried to yank the door open, but it was locked. Frowning, I let my hand fall down to my side and headed for the funeral home memory lane would have to wait for now; I was late anyway.

It was never hard to navigate around the small town of Charming, even after being away for nine years I still knew every turn to get to the funeral home. I quickly spotted my brothers SUV, my eyes then found an abundance of black motorcycles parked next to each other. Great, they were here already. Taking a long breath to calm down the anger bubbling inside my stomach I wrapped my fingers around the steering wheel. A loud knock on the glass startled me, making me jump my green eyes snapping to see who did that.

My younger brother smirked this eyebrows rising in the cocky manor they always did when he caught me off guard. I scrunched my face at him and opened the door, immediately Jesse's arms wrapped around me pulling me the rest of the way out of the car. I thought I was okay, it wasn't until I felt my brother's body shake from tears that the wave of sorrow washed over me.

"Did he ever mention anything?" Jesse whispered into my ear.

"Not once, he said everything was fine…" My voice was soft… maybe if I just listened a little better this wouldn't have happened my voice cracked out.

"Just like dad huh?" Jesse said as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, got damn crazy old man," I shook my head the sadness starting to feel a bit less overwhelming.

"Oh, before I forget there's someone that wants to see you," Jesse said as he composed himself wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Who could possibly want to see me?" I asked giving him a look.

We made our way up the tiny grassy hill from the parking lot to the funeral home, my stomach twisting and turning thinking about how my father was in there… he was in there way before his time…

"Jordan, that couldn't be you!" a Scottish accent broke into my head.

Pulling my eyebrows together I recognized the voice "Chibs?"

Jesse pushed me forward and quickly jogged passed and headed inside with everyone else.

"It's been awhile now hasn't it," The man who was like an uncle to me smiled.

"Too long," I jogged over to him throwing my arms around him. "I missed you,"

"If you visited every once and a while you wouldn't," He let me go speaking very frankly to me.

I pursed my lips "Got a point… you know why I left,"

"I do. I know it doesn't sound like it but I commend ya for staying away you made something of yourself kid," he paused and bent down to look into my eyes "Your da was proud of you, you remember that,"

The sting of fresh tears started to hurt the back of my eyes, they were on the verge of spilling out when I pressed my face into his jacket. The smell of cigarettes and leather filled my nose, the familiar scents making me feel oddly comforted. Chibs hands wrapped around my back as he let me use his shoulder as a tissue for my eyes and nose.

I sniffled "I- I'm sorry,"

"It's okay love, you needed it," He answered.

"I used you as a human tissue," I chuckled.

"I've been though worse," Chibs gave a reassuring smile his distinct facial scars crinkling.

"I don't doubt it," I gave a half hearted smile.

"Ah, we should probably head inside, everything's startin up," Chibs changed the subject as he guided me to the funeral home doors.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I whispered "Should I have come back? Maybe if I came back sooner this…"

"Jordie this isn't your fault don't go thinking that," Chibs again reassured me.

I clenched my teeth "Somebody should have been there," The anger was starting to bubble up again "Where were you Chibs? Where were any of you fuckers!" I snapped "Isn't that what he paid you guys for, so this wouldn't happen!"

"Hey don't blame this on the sons girl, nobody here is to blame we all loved your dad!" Chibs raised his voice a bit.

"Then why did you let this happen! If anything was going on why did you leave him there alone!" I almost yelled at him I knew it wasn't Chibs's fault hell it wasn't even the clubs fault but I couldn't stop it, I had to blame someone.

"Jordan you know we didn't let this happen!" Chibs grabbed my shoulders making me look at him "We, I, would NEVER let that happen! Think about it!"

My breathing was ragged from my excitement but my thoughts were starting to clear, he was right but I didn't want him to be…

"Just calm down and go inside," Chibs added his stupid accent comforting me.

I took a few more breaths and looked down at the floor letting a few more stray tears fall from my eyes "Okay… I'm clam… Chibs I'm sorry… you know how I get…"

"Yeah," He raised his brows "I know,"

Letting his hands drop from my shoulders, he pushed me forward and didn't let me stop until we made it inside the room my father's remains were in.

"Go pay your respects," Chibs commanded softly.

It was cold in there, not just because they had to keep it like an icebox in there, it was a chilling sensation one that went straight to the bone; air conditioners don't do that. As I approached the casket my stomach turned and twisted again, I shut my eyes and knelt down bowing my head to pray. Normally, I wasn't a church going person, I didn't like funerals because this wasn't the man I grew up with; this was his shell. But, I was glad I was here, getting to see him one last time gave me some kind of comfort. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I got up and turned around and headed away from the casket.

The room was filled with people from Charming each of them giving a sad smile when they saw Jesse or myself anywhere in the room. I stood up and headed for the water fountain when a big guy in a Sons of Anarchy leather vest stepped in my way; great.

I cleared my throat.

The bearded man looked down, a sad look in his brown eyes, a scowl on his face "What?"

"Can you step away from that water fountain?" I asked sarcastically.

"What? Oh," He mumbled as he stepped to the side.

Thanks," I rolled my eyes, I really didn't like the Sons.

After my drink I went outside to get away from the eyes of everyone in Charming, it was starting to nauseate me. Thankfully, it was a nice day so being outside wasn't bad, never mind the fact I was alone out there.

"Jordan?" A deep voice I didn't know asked,

I frowned, I couldn't be alone with my thoughts for five minutes "Yeah,"

I turned as found Clay Morrow leaning against a post "Want a smoke?"

"Oh, no I quit," I answered hiding my frustration the president of my favorite group of vigilantes.

He nodded "Sorry about your dad,"

"Thanks," I answered shortly.

"I know this isn't the place, but we have to talk some business," Clay said taking a seat next to me.

"You're right, this isn't the place," I scowled at him.

"If looks could kill," Clay mumbled to himself.

"You be a dead man a long time ago," I answered my scowl deepening.

"hmpt," Clay nodded "You got some balls kid,"

I turned to him "What do you want Clay?" I paused "You're obviously not going to go away so just say whatever it is you want to say,"

"Alright," he almost chuckled "Your dad's store,"

"I'll be taking it over," I answered crossing my arms.

"We had a somewhat of a deal going on. He paid up monthly for protection,"

I interrupted "Lot of good your protection did him,"

Clay clenched his teeth "I hope we can continue with our previous arrangement,"

I turned my head and got up from where I was sitting "I don't want your help Clay, I don't need it, you can forget that deal," My voice was very even as I spoke it didn't waver once. I wasn't scared of this man.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~this is my first ever SOA fanfic so I hope I can make it believable! I'm not new to fanfiction I have my foot placed firmly in the walking dead world but I've recently become obsessed with this show so I figured I'd give it a whirl, I hope I can do these character justice!~~~**

"So you can only work after four on weekdays and until one on weekends?" I asked my last interview of the day.

"Uh yeah," She answered twirling her finger around in her blonde hair.

"Thanks for coming in, but I'll tell you now I'm not going to hire you if that is your weekend availability, you gotta give me at least one full day," I offered.

She frowned "I can do Sundays," her voice defeated.

"Great," I gave her a smile "Glad we could make a compromise. It's late so stop by tomorrow after school and we can do the paper work, get to know the store and your coworkers," I told her as I stood up.

"Okay, so four?" She followed my lead.

"Perfect," I answered as I showed her out the door.

My smile faded as I shut the door to the shop, I pressed my back against the wall and slid down my brain aching from all the interviewing and just plain stupid questions people asked. I was well on my way to falling asleep when the chime on the door jingled startling me from my resting state.

My tire eyes shot open and I stood up "Sorry, but we're closed we don't open for another few days," I told the tattooed bald men who walked in.

"Nice place you have here," The one said in just a while t-shirt.

"Thanks, but like I said we aren't open yet…" I said again my voice stronger this time.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," The man chuckled.

"Well what do you want then?" I asked harshly already having an inkling on where this was going.

"Just stopping in to say hello, let you know there are people out there will to help you out if you need anything," he looked up a smirk on his face.

"I don't need anything thanks," I answered firmly as I held my ground.

The man made a face at me "Everyone could use a bit of protection can't they?" he pushed.

"I'm not interested now if you could please go," I gestured to the door.

The man's cocky grin faded from him face "That's no way to treat a person willing to help,"

"I don't want it," I said again.

The man clenched his teeth and glanced over at the shelf holding up running shoes, he pointed his chin at it and the other guy stepped forward. Henchmen number two pushed down the shelf, sending the contents spilling all over the floor and blowing anything it its path away. I jumped at the bang my green eyes widening at the sight, but I still didn't move my feet.

"We'll be back, think about our offer, the brothers want to help you out," he paused and picked up a bat that was on the floor.

With a swift motion I watched him bust out the glass window on the front door of, what was now, my store. I didn't make a move until the two assholes left, the sound of their bikes long since faded, when I finally fell to the floor and stared at the mess in front of me. What was I thinking coming back here and trying to make a decent life for myself… it would never happen, not in this bull shit town. I shook my head and pulled out my phone finding my brothers number quickly let it ring.

"Jesse? Hey where are you?" I asked after he picked up on the third ring.

"Um… with Chibs why?" he answered briefly.

"I could actually use your help down at the store…" I ignored the fact he wasn't telling me everything.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yeah, now Jesse hurry up please,"

"Fine I'll be there in a few," I could hear his disappointment.

The sun was starting to go down when Jesse and three other choppers pulled up to the curb, I shot Jesse a glare.

"What?" Jesse shrugged as he waked over his brow crinkling when he saw the window.

"What are you doing with them," I hissed.

"Jordie, they wanted to help you sounded despite on the phone I wasn't guna say no," Jesse smirked.

"That wasn't the answer to my question jerk," I shook my head "Thanks for coming," I turned to the other men. "Sorry not sure I know you two," I gestured to the two men flanking Chibs.

"Ay, yeah sorry," Chibs paused "This here is Jax and this is Opie,"

"Opie, huh are you less cranky then the first time we met," I crossed my arms.

He looked confused for a second but then realization washed over his face "Shit, you're Jordan… I'm sorry I didn't know Rex was your dad,"

"It's fine, thanks for coming," I shrugged even though I did not want them here. "Nice to meet both of you,"

"What happened in here?" the blonde one, Jax, asked.

I had to think of something quick "I was trying to move some stuff around, shit got a little crazy,"

"A little?" Opie asked.

I looked around and shrugged, I folded my arms tucking my hands inside so they wouldn't see them shake. The boys went to lift the shelf and move I back into place when Chibs strolled over his arms crossed.

"What happened to the window," he inquired.

"Don't know, maybe there were hairline cracks and the difference in temperature finally made it crack," I lied.

"Do you think I'm stupid Jordan?" Chibs asked.

"No," I looked down at the floor.

"Then tell me what happened here," he asked again.

I briefly thought about telling him the truth, but in the back of my mind I knew getting involved wouldn't work out in the end "I told you what happened,"

Chibs let out a sigh and mumbled underneath his breath.

"I think I'm guna stay here with my sister help fix things up," Jesse told the guys as they headed for the door.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, yeah man," Jesse answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Jordan," Jax waved goodbye.

A pissed off Chibs and a silent Opie following behind him. Jesse bent down and picked some papers up off the floor and hand them to me. I snatched then away from him and slammed them on the table, Jesse looking back at me confused.

"Sit down!" I snapped at him. I didn't wait for him to be seated before I started the yelling "You're running around with Samcro now! What the hell Jesse!"

"Jordie calm down it's fine!" he tried reassuring me in his smooth tone.

"No, not it's not you know Samcro is bad news nothing good comes with them!" I reasoned.

"Listen I know how you feel about them but it's not what you think it's really not all that bad,"

"NOT ALL THAT BAD! Jesse everything they do is illegal and dangerous! Have you even thought about this or did the idea just pop into your head and two seconds later you were like hmmmm this sounds like a great idea! Let me throw away my college education and become an outlaw!"

"It wasn't like the Jordan! I know what I'm doing and I already made the decision to join I become a prospect tomorrow," Jesse said folding his arms.

"What?" I felt like my knees were going to give out so I grabbed the table for stability "To-tomorrow? Were you not guna tell me?"

He looked down "I knew how you felt about Samcro, you would never let me do it… I'm sorry Jordi,"

"Jesse… but, I… I don't understand…" I stuttered finally letting my body fall into the chair.

"I don't expect you to, and you never will, this is something I want and I would like my sisters support in it," He said firmly, so much like a man and not like my little kid brother.

"I don't like it Jesse, but this is your life… I don't want to hear shit about what goes on in that damn club… Jesse I swear if you get hurt…" my voice shook.

"I wont, Chibs is looking out for me," he reassured.

"Chibs… huh," I shut my eyes dread washing over my body as I thought about my brothers uncertain future.

"I told you my secret now spill yours, what happened here?" Jesse asked.

I rested my head in my hands and shut my eyes "These two guys…" I paused "You can't say anything"

"I won't,"

"These two guys came in… to offer help… they didn't like my answer,"

"You know them?"

"Nah," I lied not wanting him to get involved.

"You sure?" Jesse pressed.

I raised my brow and gave him a look "Positive. Besides I don't need my little brother looking out for me," I stood up and straightened out the papers on the table.

"I'm not just your little brother Jordie, you don't have to be strong for the both of us you know that right?" he asked as she strode over to mess of shoes on the ground.

"I'm a creature of habit," I mumbled as I joined him by the shoes. "I'll always worry about you kid,"

"I know you will… but you don't need to," he answered as e paired together two shoes.

It had been two weeks since the first threatening of my store, since then they came back three more times each time being a bit more violent. I was closing up for the night when the chimes jingled, my stomach jumping at the sound. Turning around I clenched my fists and brought my eyes up to the men who have been harassing my life and my store.

"Still haven't given up?" I asked hiding the shake in my voice.

"Not until you say yes," the Arian brother crossed his arms.

"No means no, you should take the hint," I kept my eyes locked on him.

"Oh I hoped you would say that," he snickered.

I looked at him confused, it wasn't until he stepped towards me that I understood what was about to happen. My back was pressed against the counter, I didn't have anywhere to run to, this wasn't going to happen… Before I could form a coherent thought the skinhead hand his fingers wrapped around my shirt pulling me to his chest.

"We don't have to do this Jordan," he warned. "I don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours,"

"Fuck you!" I snapped back at him.

"You're choice," he shook his head.

He pulled me to the side and tossed me towards a rack, my back hitting hard sending the boxes flying off. I felt the air rush out of my lungs, I gasped to catch my breath but he was back before I could regain my thoughts. He cocked back his arm and the sting of the back of his hand hitting my cheek, his ring cutting my face.

"Change your mind yet?" he breathed.

I looked over to the side my eyes landing on a bat, I dove for that my fingertips brushing the cage that held them. I was yanked back by my hair, I yelped in surprise pain as I was dragged back my legs kicking as I tried to stop him.

"That was stupid Jordan,"

He stood over me this time his fist clenched, pain shot from the side of my face to all around as his fist connected with a smack. I struggled to get away from him using my feet to slide out from under him, I cocked back my leg and aimed for his balls. He grunted in pain and fell to the floor, so I spun around and grabbed for a bat. I grabbed it relief washing over my body when my fingers wrapped around the bat, I spun around and without looking swung for my attacker. The bat was caught and ripped from my grasp the wood clinking in the tile floor as it hit, fear was again washing over me.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch," he snarled.

He grabbed my arm and threw me to the other side of the store, my back hit into the wall again knocking the wind out of me. This time I go up and ran for the door, ignoring the pain in my ankle when I sprinted. I got to the door and turned the knob, I felt his grimy hands grab my shoulders and throw me backwards away from the door. He stood over me and lifted his foot, in a split second he brought it down onto my stomach. I curled into a ball of pain, my face wet from tears that welled up and fell out of my eyes. I shut my eyes as he brought back his foot and kicked my side sending a new wave of pain from my ribs down my whole side.

"Next time," he breathed "It'll be worse,"

The door opened and shut leaving me there in the dark, curled in a ball waiting for the pain to subside. I laid there for a few minutes taking long shaky breaths trying and failing to calm my nerves, this couldn't continue… what if it was one of my employees here tonight and not me… how far would these people actually go to get my business?

I pushed myself up ignoring the protest my body put up, pain radiating from every part of my body. Tears falling from my eyes as I used the counter to pull myself up, I shuffled to the door and went outside not bothering to clean the mess this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~I just want to thank everyone for reading!~~~**

The buzzing of my phone on the nightstand woke me up from a restful sleep, pain instantly radiating from around my body. I groaned as I reached for it, my arm probably bruised from last night, an unknown number lit up my screen.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Jordi, I'm so glad you answered," Jesse sounded dispirit.

"What… what number are you calling from?" I asked pulling the phone from my ear to look at the number again.

"Um, don't freak out," he started.

"What do you mean don't freak out," my voice edged.

"Can you pick me up from the station…" Jesse asked.

"WHAT!" I sat straight up my sides on fire.

"I'll explain when you get here…" he finished.

"You fucking better!" I warned as I hung up the phone and reluctantly pushed myself out of bed.

I tried to avoid the mirror at all costs but it's hard to brush your teeth without that happening. I had a cut on my lip and one over my eye, not to mention the dark bruise underneath my eye, got knows what the rest of my body looked like.

"Fuck!" I yelled and slammed the bathroom door "I fucking hate this place!"

I walked into the police station and went up to the front desk, the woman sitting there eyes resting in my smashed up face. Great… maybe I should have tried to cover it…

"Can I help you?" she recovered.

"Yeah, I have to pick up Jesse McKenna.

"Okay um just wait over here, I'll go get him," the young officer left the desk.

I strolled over to the vending machine and took a look at the snacks that populated the machine; nothing good. I frowned. I heard the clicking of heals from behind me, so I turned and came face to face with a strawberry haired bitch face having blonde woman.

"You're here to pick up Jesse McKenna?" she asked her arms crossing.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I answered in the same cold tone.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself I'm Agent Stahl," she introduced.

"Jordan McKenna," I grabbed her outreached hand and gave it a shake.

"You know your brother got picked up protecting some heavy artillery," She raised a brow.

"I don't know my brothers business," I crossed my arms my voice hard.

"That is hard to believe, he's your little brother," She pried.

"What do you want agent Stahl?" I sighed the shit never ended in this place.

"Just let me know if your brother ever says anything to you about Samcro simple enough," She smiled.

"If you think that's simple you're in for a surprise, I don't know If you are aware yet but there is nothing simple about Charming," I shook my head as Jesse strode out of the back a cocky grin on his face "Good luck lady, it was nice meeting you,"

I didn't want to get involved with all this shit, that's why I left… Jesse found me was I walked away from Stahl, his face going from grinning to concerned.

"What the fuck Jordan!" he grabbed my face and turned it so he could get a better look.

"Ouch!" I pushed his hand away. "It's nothing Jesse let's just get outta here, we have a lot to talk about,"

"Fuck yeah we do," he agreed.

I shut the car door and winced at the pain, Jesse's blue eyes staring down at me, but he didn't say anything until I started the car.

"I'm going first," I broke the awkward silence.

He sighed.

"What the fuck it's been two weeks and I already have to pick you up from the station! Two weeks! What are you guna do when I leave?" I shrieked.

"You said you weren't going to leave until you found out what happened to dad, so I have until then to figure it out," he grumbled "But I'm telling you Jordi… just leave it… maybe you don't want to know what really happened,"

"That's really fucking nice Jesse, they already got into your head," I snapped "Jess I can't stay forever I have a whole life in Knoxville…"

"I know you do…" he Paused "They didn't get into my head! it's just I want to remember dad the way he wanted us to I don't want to know what other things he had going on! Maybe you should think about that!" Jesse yelled back at me.

I gripped the steering wheel, he did have a point there was a reason he never mentioned anything but that wasn't good enough for me. "Jesse why can't you just take over the store and forget about Samcro," I tried.

"That's not what I want… that was never me…" he looked down.

"Dad gave us a good life… why is that not good enough for you… why are you on this mission to ruin your life!" I pried.

"You'll never understand Jordan… just drop me off at the club," he gave up.

"Great I wanna talk to them," I mumbled.

"What the fuck happened to your face Jordan and don't try and lie to me," He used his man voice again.

I clenched my teeth "These guys… white and tattooed shaved heads… offered protection they didn't like my answer…" I finally admitted the weight of the situation finally lifted off my shoulders

"WHAT!" I saw the anger set in his features "Why the FUCK didn't you say anything!"

"I thought I can handle it… and I was… Jesse if it was just me I don't care but I got a bunch of innocent people working there I can't have them hurt," I reasoned.

"They won't get away with this," Jesse clenched his fists.

"Jesse don't you dare do anything," I warned my stomach turning at the thought.

I pulled into Teller-Morrow and found a parking spot where Jesse told me to, he got out and slammed the door making me jump. I took a breath and pushed myself out my ankle burning when I put my weight on it. Jesse looked over at me with sympathy in his blue eyes as he watch me hobble over to where he was standing.

"Where do I go?" I asked my stomach flipping I didn't want to do this…

"Just come into the club house…" Jesse sounded a bit unsure of the answer.

I stepped inside the bar/clubhouse thing, the leather and cigarette smell filling my nose again, the stank smell of dirty woman in the air. I crinkled my nose and glanced over at my brother and hoped to God he never hooked up with any of these girls…

"Hey Tig is Clay around?" Jesse asked.

"In the back I think, why what's going on?" his eyes glancing over at me. "Jordan? Are you alright?"

"Fine…" I waved off his concern.

Jesse disappeared into one of the back rooms and I wandered over to the bar, feeling weird about standing in the middle of the room. I took a seat and rested my elbow on the table, propping my head up.

"Looks like you had one hell of a night," Opie's voice inquired from the side of me.

"What? Oh…" I looked over at him a half smile on my face "What can I say I party hard,"

"Obviously," he paused his brow rising "Looks like you need a drink,"

"Normally I would decline, but today that sounds like the best thing in the world," I paused "You are a smart man,"

He huffed and grabbed two shot glasses and poured some type of hard liquor in them sliding one over to me. I gladly took it and held it up to him in thanks, the liquid burned all the way down, I made a face and shook my head.

"Ugh! That was terrible!" I giggled.

Opie hid a smile and out his glass down "Eh it wasn't so bad,"

I raised a brow "Sure…" I paused "Thanks,"

"For what?" he asked.

"Not asking what happened,"

He shrugged "Just looked like you needed a drink so I offered," he looked over at me with a sadness in his eyes.

"Looks like you could use a drink," I replied as I reached for the same bottle he used to pour me a drink.

He looked over at me "Normally I would decline…" he started "Fuck, no I wouldn't," He actually smiled.

I poured two more shots and slid him the glass this time "Here we go again," Again the liquid burned my throat and I made the same face, "AH I thought it be better this time!"

"It's never better," Opie put the glass down "Thanks,"

"For what?" I asked.

"Not asking what's wrong," his voice was low and gruff.

"Opie, it's not any of my business you just looked like you could use another drink,"

He nodded, just as I was about to say something Jesse came wandering out with Chibs, both of them walking with intent in my direction. Just when I thought I could possibly have a nice time here.

"Jordan," Chibs said with a scowl "Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this shyte!"

"JESSE!" I snapped "You wer-"

Chibs cut me off "He did, Jordan are you fucking insane,"

"No! Oh by the way before you flip out on me! Why the fuck am I picking Jesse up from the police station this morning!"

"That's none of your business Jordie," he pointed at me.

"It is when I got this ATF agent asking me questions," I crossed my arms.

"AFT? Stahl?" Jax asked as he walked out form the back room.

"Yeah, Stahl," I answered him.

"We'll talk after, Clay's in the back," Jax sounded distracted.

"Okay…"

I walked passed him and into a back room, my favorite person Clay sitting at the head of the table a smirk on his face.

"I honestly thought you'd be here a lot sooner than this," he crossed his arms as he took his feet off the table.

I sighed "I don't want to be here… I'm here 'cause I have no other choice,"

"Well what do you want, you came all the way here,"

He knew exactly what I wanted but he was going to make me say it "I need some… protection," I looked down and back up again. "I have innocent people working and I can't be there all the time… I would just like you maybe have someone drop in and make sure everything is okay,"

"I suppose I could do that,"

Th-,"

"But it will cost you," He sat up in the chair.

I shook my head and bent to get my purse so I could write a check "Hope you take checks," I glared at him. "How much?"

"Ten thousand,"

I dropped the pen and my eyes bugged out "Ho- What….. Excuse me!"

"You canceled our deal, so you need a reopening fee and that's just how much I want to charge you," Clay raised his brows.

"I don't have that kind of money laying around…" My voice cracked my hopes to keep anyone safe diminishing.

"Well, then you can do something else for me,"

"I knew it, you piece of shit,"

"Nobody likes a bitch Jordan, you should learn to watch the way you talk to people!" Clay stood up his voice rising to a yell.

"This is bullshit," I crossed my arms.

"You don't have any other choice do you,"

I looked up at him he was absolutely right "What do you want?"

"We're getting a shipment of guns in we just need a safe place to store them, where nobody would look, I figure the back of your store would work," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," My jaw dropped.

"I want my place safe not in the middle of your firearm trade!" I stood up.

"For your cooperation I'll send over a guy to make sure everything alright, and I'll reduce the price to eight thousand,"

"You're not getting more than five," I negotiated.

Clay scowled "What makes you think you have any say here?"

I just raised my brows "That is my offer,"

Clay shut his eyes "Fine, five thousand,"

He stepped forward and held out his hand, I grabbed it reluctantly, my stomach turning at the deal I just had to make. I feel like I just sold my soul. I hated every second of it and it went against everything I believed in, but there was more than just my life at stake here; it needed to be done.

"Get me the cash, I'll send a guy," Clay added before I shut the door.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

As I limped out of the back room the eyes of everyone in the bar landed on me, never have I felt more self-conscious. Chibs walked over and went to talk, but I just waved him away, I wasn't in the mood to talk not now…

"Jordan! Stop!" Chibs commanded.

"What?" I asked stopping just as he asked.

"You're going to the hospital, I'm taking ya. I can't watch you walk around like this," Chibs folded his arms and stood in front of me.

"If it will make you leave me alone I'll go," I tried to pretend I didn't appreciate his concern.

"Let's go then," He pushed me forward and towards the door in a hurry.

I looked back my eyes finding Opie, I waved bye and let Chibs escort me out of the door and to my car. I tossed him my keys and plopped into the passenger seat.


End file.
